


Sleeping in his car.

by orphan_account



Category: Surgical spirit
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 1





	Sleeping in his car.

"Shelia just talk to him" Joyce rolled her eyes at the woman sitting on her desk.

"Y'know I think they refilled the lemon sherbet"

"It doesn't get refilled until two, now just talk to him"

"Fine" Shelia gave up arguing, Joyce hurriedly let Jonathan into her office and shut the door behind him.

"Joyce this is a private conversation"

"It's just us three"

"Fine we'll go out then" Joyce walked out and Shelia locked the door.

"So Jonathan, Joyce tells me your depressed, why?"

"Rubbish! I'm as happy as ever"

"Neil seen you sleeping in your car this morning" 

Jonathan shrugged.

"I'm fine Shelia just leave it"

"Jonathan do not lie to me" 

Jonathan gulped as Shelia stared at him.

"Uhm when I was a teenager...I used to do a stupid thing"

"Most teenagers do"

"I hurt myself again" Jonathan barely mumbled.

Shelia curiously looked back at Jonathan, who had turned away and stared at the door.

"Show me"

Jonathan sighed and rolled his sleeve up, his arm was littered with fully healed scars, fresh scars, healing scars.

"Jonathan I might have to send you to psychiatric ward"

Shelia grabbed the first aid kit sitting under Joyce's desk, wiping an antiseptic wipe over the cuts as Jonathan gritted his teeth.

"Why did you do this?" Shelia looked into his eyes for a second, seeing the tears brimming in Jonathan's eyes before he snapped his head away.

"I just got stressed"

"Jonathan I told you to not lie to me"

"I just, I don't know! I just had the urge to"

"How long have you done this for?"

Shelia was cut off by Jonathan putting his hands over his face and crying, she silently wrapped on of her arms around his shoulders, he flinched at the touch.

"A few weeks" Jonathan spluttered out.

"I know we're not...on the best of terms but I'll take care of you, come to me if you ever need to do this, if you continue I will send you to psychiatrics" 

"I'm a grown man I can take care of myself!"

"Clearly not Jonathan! You are sleeping in your car, currently on the verge of a panic attack and cutting yourself! Why won't you let me help you?"

"I'm sorry alright!? I just don't understand why you'd want to help me"

"Just something a friend would do, I have a patient we can sort things out later"

Jonathan just nodded, quickly rolling his sleeves back down and rubbing his eyes while Shelia put the first aid box back.

(I'm higher than the clouds so this is pretty bad but yeah)


End file.
